1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relaters to toilet seat lifting devices and more particularly to a sanitary toilet seat handle that is attached to a toilet seat for allowing a user to raise and lower a toilet seat without directly touching the seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toilet seats are mounted on toilet bowls to be raised to the vertical position and lowered to the horizontal resting position, and it is necessary for people who use the toilet to touch the toilet seat directly by their hands to raise and lower the seat. By the nature of use, toilet seats are unsanitary, since it is often soiled or at least have bacteria and germs thereon, and this issue is particularly acute for toilets at public places such as restaurants, parks, theaters, etc. Furthermore, for people who have lower back problems, it is painful or almost impossible to bend over to lift the toilet seat from the toilet bowl.
There have been a number of suggestions on the concern described above, and the most typical solution has been a handle that is attached to a toilet seat whereby the seat can be raised and lowered without fingers and hands of the person using the toilet touching the toilet seat. Some of the toilet seat handles are attached to the toilet seats by adhesives and others are attached by screws; however, generally, they are complex in structure and are not easily attachable and therefore not easy to use.